


Система рушится

by lamonika



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fantastic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Что андроид может знать о боли, верно? Возможно, так и ощущается любовь. Инородным телом внутри грудины.





	Система рушится

Каждое утро Коннора начинается с нового программного сбоя.

Диод на виске мигает желтым.

Наверное, стоило бы поблагодарить Камски за его принципиальность и надменное, брошенное небрежно «я всегда оставляю лазейки». Наверное. Коннор все еще не уверен, в каком случае уместна благодарность, а в каком, как говорит Хэнк, посыл далеко и надолго.

Наверное, стоило бы поблагодарить Камски. Или пристрелить его еще тогда, в той огромной холодной комнате, раз уж все равно не смог пустить Хлое пулю в лоб.

— То есть, вы моргаете, когда проводите анализ своего состояния, а гла… оптические блоки вполне можете просто протирать тряпкой, как камеры? — Хэнк решительно начинает интересоваться анатомией андроидов только через пару месяцев близкого знакомства с одним из них, будто этот вопрос — что-то глубоко личное, о чем нельзя спросить будничным тоном за завтраком.

— Да, — кивает Коннор, возвращаясь в реальность, — показать?

— Блять, Коннор, нет!

Хэнк передергивает плечами, продолжая рассматривать его, и Коннор, будь он человеком, непременно отметил бы, что ему неуютно. Только вот Коннор не человек. И неуютно ему, по-хорошему, быть не может.

Проблема в том, что программу это больше не волнует.

Извечный вопрос «могут ли андроиды чувствовать?», оставленный где-то позади, постепенно перерастает в «как именно андроиды чувствуют?», и Хэнк, откровенно говоря, смог бы написать диссертацию об этом. Может быть, даже две. Написал бы, а потом застрелился, осознав, сколько времени потратил впустую.

Потому что Коннор чувствует прикосновения ( _Коннор отвечает на прикосновения_ ), умеет распределять силу, дергается почти по-человечески, когда ладонь скользит по боку без возможности нащупать ребра, и все же не ощущает боли; Коннор прикрывает глаза и сглатывает, цепляясь пальцами за чужие плечи, и все же не может объяснить, зачем делает это; Коннор восприимчив к температуре, хоть сам холодный, как пластмасса; Коннор осознает, что чувствует что-то, но понятия не имеет, что именно.

Наверное, стоило поблагодарить Камски за договор, запрещающий КиберЛайф изменять исходную комплектацию андроидов и убирать ненужные детали и биокомпоненты. Наверное, стоило поблагодарить Камски и за нервные импульсы, и за анатомию, едва ли отличимую от людской, и за химический состав тириума, включающий в себя, как оказалось, некоторое количество гормонов, которые имеют свойство накапливаться… Камски создал новую форму жизни намеренно, а реагировал на нее так, словно повторно изобрел тостер. Хэнк почти уверен, что Элайджа спланировал все это с самого начала. Просто решил повеселиться, полюбоваться то ли на чужие метания в попытках понять себя, то ли на революцию.

Могут ли андроиды чувствовать? Каким образом они умудряются что-то чувствовать?

Камски ответил бы вам, не будь он таким социопатичным мудаком.

— А слезы вам зачем? — Хэнку хочется потрепать Коннора по волосам: тот сейчас похож на щенка, тщательно анализирующего что-то. Это разительное отличие Коннора от любого другого RK800 (и от самого себя во время работы) выбивает почву из-под ног. Коннор — это практически очеловеченная катастрофа, навалившаяся на одного только лейтенанта Андерсона.

Хэнк позволяет себе прижать ладонь к чужой щеке, и Коннор тут же потерянно льнет к рукам, трогательно моргая.

— Я не знаю, — неуверенно говорит он, — этого нет в моей программе.

«Этого нет в программе» теперь сопровождает их двоих по жизни. «Этого нет в программе, объясни мне» — словно некое оправдание для Хэнка тому поведению, что колеблется между отцовской заботой и болезненной тягой быть немного ближе, между чем-то, чему нет ни точного определения, ни названия. (Лаконичное «пиздец», произнесенное в три часа ночи за бутылкой бурбона и с пистолетом под рукой наиболее точно характеризует все это, и, боже, почему все так сложно?)

— Все в порядке, Хэнк? — Коннор заглядывает ему в лицо, потираясь щекой о ладонь, и у Хэнка в который раз сбивается дыхание от этой непередаваемой преданности и доверчивости во взгляде. В домашней футболке и с растрепанными стараниями Хэнка волосами Коннор выглядит так уютно, что в груди щемит от давно позабытого чувства… чего?

— Да, kiddo, — Хэнк ведет пальцем от скулы к виску, внимательно наблюдая за медленно закрывающимися глазами напротив. «Мы моргаем, чтобы люди чувствовали себя более комфортно рядом с нами; также это побочный эффект анализа всех систем; нам нет необходимости закрывать глаза, кроме как в энергосберегающем режиме или защищая оптические блоки от повреждений».

Коннор жмурится, и ни одно из предложенных им оправданий не подходит для этого действия. Коннор жмурится, потому что ему этого хочется. Потому что Хэнк теплый, и прикосновения к щекам отзываются еще большим теплом где-то внутри, как фантомная тянущая боль, и… Что андроид может знать о боли, верно?

Может быть, так и ощущается любовь. Инородным телом внутри грудины.

— Не засыпай, — тихо зовет Хэнк. Коннор распахивает глаза и нетерпеливо подается вперед, утыкаясь носом куда-то в шею, дыша прерывисто, словно не справляясь с собой.

Могут ли андроиды чувствовать? Как именно они чувствуют? Господи, Хэнку плевать на это, Хэнку плевать на всех андроидов, кроме одного — а того язык не повернется больше назвать машиной; у какой машины дыхание сбивается от прикосновений? У какой машины улыбка искреннее человеческой? У какой машины в программу заложена любовь к собакам?

Не машина и не человек: так, серединка на половинку, круг, который попытались вписать в квадрат, но случайно изобразили невиданную до этого момента геометрическую фигуру.

Коннор издает странный звук (« _обнаружен программный сбой_ »), и Хэнк легко прихватывает пряди на затылке ладонью, оттягивая Коннора от себя. Тот вздыхает в который раз за вечер, откидывает голову, позволяя оставить смазанный поцелуй где-то под подбородком (пару месяцев назад туда упиралось дуло пистолета, а мир вокруг сходил с ума) и сжимая пальцами предплечье. Коннора потряхивает, словно где-то внутри у него происходит прямо сейчас короткое замыкание; в грудной клетке, там, под искусственной кожей и корпусом, заходится в ритме, сбитом с привычного, тириумный насос.

«Сердце, — говорит Коннор мысленно, повторяя по слогам. — Серд-це».

Хэнк целует Коннора, глубоко и невероятно правильно, придерживая ладонями за затылок и бедро, прижимает ближе, втискивает в себя, чтобы _чувствовать_ , что вот он, Коннор, живой и здоровый, без дырок в голове или груди, там, где перекачивается по организму тириум; вот он, Коннор, привычный, пообвыкшийся и ставший донельзя отзывчивым, мягким, вот он, прямо здесь.

— А слюна-то тебе зачем? — Хэнк прислоняется своим лбом ко лбу Коннора, и тот снова жмурится, сжимая чужую ладонь на своем бедре; все системы внутри словно бы резко коротит — это люди называют эйфорией? Голова легкая и пустая, и диод горит умиротворяющим голубоватым цветом.

— Вещество для лучшей проводимости анализатора, — сообщает Коннор будничным тоном, практически укладываясь на Хэнка.

— Даже знать не хочу, что это за хрень такая.

— И не надо. Ты снова пил?

— Заткнись.

Коннор потерянно улыбается и тянет ладонь Хэнка наверх, возвращая себе на щеку — пунктик на тактильный контакт у него обнаружился уже очень давно. Хэнк оглаживает искусственную кожу, слегка давит на нижнюю губу — Коннор понятливо втягивает палец в рот, обхватывает чужое запястье пальцами и закрывает глаза; где-то за стенами мир продолжает свое движение, пульсирует, меняясь и перестраиваясь, а в комнате время вдруг становится тягучим, как мед, и таким же липким: секунда тянется бесконечно долго, затем и вовсе замирая.

Коннор слитным движением ведет бедрами, притираясь еще сильнее, закрывает глаза и хватается рукой за спинку дивана, стараясь не потерять равновесие. Хэнк сдавленно вздыхает, проходится подушечкой пальца по языку — от одного только открывающегося вида и приятной тяжести чужого тела возбуждение прошивает крошечным электрическим импульсом каждую клеточку. Вокруг слишком много пространства — Хэнк придерживает Коннора за плечи и тянет на себя, еще ближе, пока дышать не становится тяжело, а пальцы не стискивают ткань домашней толстовки.

Стоило бы, черт возьми, поблагодарить Камски за это все. В голове Хэнка неоновым смазанным пятном мигает фраза «чем я его заслужил?», но тут же вылетает из головы, стоит Коннору, уронившему ладонь Хэнку на грудь, провести ей ниже, по животу и к кромке мягких брюк.

— Ты меня когда-нибудь убьешь, kiddo, — охает Хэнк. Коннор прижимается губами к его щеке, прикрывая на долю секунды глаза; диод загорается желтым.

— Исключено, — сообщает наконец Коннор. — Это противоречит моей программе.

Хэнк целует его снова. Слегка сжимает загривок, чувствуя, как Коннор прижимается к стояку бедрами — и, боже, блять, Хэнку осточертело разбираться в тонкостях анатомии андроидов, — и время с щелчком встает на место, слитно входит в пазы, возобновляя свой ход. Коннор втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, ощущая, как чужие пальцы с силой ведут от шеи по позвоночнику, давя сквозь ткань футболки, как рука вдруг оказывается на копчике, заставляя слегка прогнуться; пряди волос падают на глаза и задевают ресницы, и Хэнк почти по-отечески ласково зачесывает их назад.

Эта условная граница отношений, напоминающая зависшую над пропастью тонкую леску, лопается с тихим звоном. Словно монетка, которую подбросили, встает на ребро — вот на что это похоже.

« _Обнаружен программный сбой_ ».

У Коннора в голове тоже звенит; диод начинает хаотично мигать красным, когда он рваным движением сползает с дивана и опускается на колени, стискивая в пальцах ткань домашних брюк и слегка дергая. Хэнк приподнимает бедра, позволяя стянуть их с себя вместе с нижним бельем, задерживает дыхание: Коннор доверительно смотрит наверх, Хэнку в глаза, и прижимается щекой прямо к стоящему члену.

Если Хэнк словит сердечный приступ от такого вида, КиберЛайф определенно должны будут выплатить ему страховку.

Коннор будто был создан для этого. Не блядский андроид-переговорщик, а произведение искусства.

— Не вздумай ничего анализировать, — предупреждает Хэнк, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься и не спустить позорно прямо сейчас — то ли возраст берет свое, то ли ощущений просто слишком много. Коннор щурится — по-человечески, немного иронично и хитро, практически мгновенно превращаясь из потерянного щенка в того себя, что появляется на работе, в комнатах для допроса и на местах преступлений.

Привет, я Коннор, самая очаровательная машина-убийца на свете.

— Как скажешь, — криво улыбается он и, прикрыв глаза, обхватывает губами головку.

Опускается ниже, обводит ствол языком — Хэнк старается не думать о том, что привычка совать в рот все, что нужно и не нужно, когда-нибудь сыграет с ним злую шутку. Коннор двигается плавно, подставляя макушку под тяжелую ладонь в ожидании молчаливого одобрения.

Хэнк сжимает мягкие пряди волос в пальцах и понимает, что это все просто не может быть искусственным.

Их отношения — один большой программный сбой, если так подумать. Только Хэнк предпочитает не думать, а действовать; получать то, что может получить; предоставлять свою жизнь на волю случая, каким бы роковым он ни становился.

Коннор проводит языком по всей длине члена, обхватывает его пальцами у основания, легко трет кожу, прижимается к головке губами, пока диод вновь предательски подмигивает задорным золотом, сообщая Хэнку о том, что система просчитывает и анализирует что-то. Человеческие реакции ли, количество программных сбоев или еще что — Хэнк не знает. Выдыхает хрипло, когда Коннор разом берет глубоко — головка упирается тому куда-то в горло, перекрывая дыхание и все же не доставляя видимых неудобств, и внутри у Коннора теплее на пару градусов, только вот по человеческим меркам эта температура все еще слишком низкая, — вскидывая взгляд и смотря своими невозможными (ненастоящими) глазами в глаза напротив.

Хэнк сжимает волосы на затылке — Коннор бы вскрикнул, чувствуй он боль, но ограничивается тем, что отстраняется и кладет ладони Хэнку на бедра, пока тот кончает с громким хриплым выдохом на веснушчатое лицо.

« _Обнаружен программный сбой_ ».

— Ты все равно анализировал, — Хэнк подает голос только через пару минут; Коннор за это время успевает привести себя в порядок и с невозмутимым видом усесться обратно на диван, прижимаясь щекой к чужому плечу. Будь на Конноре галстук — он бы непременно поправил его отточенным, почти механическим движением.

— Это входит в мою программу, — улыбка, скошенная в одну сторону, озаряет лицо Коннора, и он снова возвращается к тому образу потерянного щенка. Хэнк треплет его по волосам в который раз за вечер, не переставая удивляться этим разительным переменам — словно кто-то щелкает переключателем режимов в вихрастой голове.

Могут ли андроиды чувствовать? Как именно они чувствуют? Сколько программных сбоев можно насчитать до того, как система слетит, открывая все прелести девиации и лазеек, оставленных в коде? Хэнк может написать пару диссертаций на эту тему, но он не станет. Не потому, что у всех андроидов принятие себя проходит по-разному. Не потому, что это никому не нужно. Не потому, что не умеет писать диссертации.

Просто это для него одного. Коннор — для него одного. Со всеми своими сбоями, кривыми улыбками и доверчивыми взглядами, с этой выбивающей из колеи привычкой совать вещдоки — и не только — в рот. С гримасами непонимания на идеальном лице, с «этого нет в моей программе», с ненастоящими веснушками на ненастоящей коже, любовью к собакам и пунктиком на тактильные контакты.

Коннор сжимает чужую руку в своей, чувствуя, как в груди ворочается что-то, дергается и трепещет теплым электрическим импульсом, как от короткого замыкания или полной перезагрузки.

Может быть, так андроиды и понимают любовь.

Рушащейся системой.


End file.
